censorship_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
KrazyKrisKrumbs' Censorship: Part 2 (Family Guy Season 11, incomplete)
Season 11 2012 premieres Into Fat Air: 'The dog's bleeped: "'Fuck!" Ratings Guy: 'Lois bleeped: "What the '''fuck '''was that?" Stewie's bleeped as well: "...which is so '''fucking '''apt." Peter is also bleeped: "...are you busy '''yanking '''each other '''off '''right now?" '''The Old Man and the Big 'C': '"The '''fuck's '''going on down there?" bleeped. "...totally '''wrecked this sink." Lois' dialogue was slightly cut: "Stop''' being truthful with brother'." And a bleep for Carter: "Woodstock's over, '''ass'holes!" 2013 premieres Yug Ylimaf/100 Episodes Later: 'Two times ''fuck' was bleeped. Joe's Revenge: '''"...volunteering me for '''shit?" bleeped, Peter's 'third degree fun' joke was cut and "You're a fat nobody, and I'm fuck'ing Spider-Man." was edited to make the word ''fuck'''ing' the word 'freaking'. '''Lois Comes Out of her Shell: '''Bleeps galore: "...slap a batch '''into '''her now and then.", "Oh, you mean '''do you in the '''front." and "I'm gonna '''do you through the plastic basket holes." Jesus, Mary and Joseph: '"It is a '''fucking '''plane!" bleeped. '''Space Cadet: '"...you're as chicken'shit '''as the rest of us." and "'Fuck 'you!" were edited in different ways: "'Fuck you!" was bleeped, 'chicken'shit'' was changed to 'chicken'butt'' and also, a middle finger was blurred. Brian's Play: 'A load of edits to the audio: "'Fuck!" bleeped, "Holy shit!" to "Holy crap!", "What the fuck 'are you talking about?" weirdly added a bleeped curse and bleeped the first curse: "What the '(bleep) 'are you '(bleep) 'talking about?" Finally, silences for the critics: "It was a '''god'damn 'fucking '''piece of '''shit '''on a dick!" '''The Giggity Wife: '''Middle finger blurred, "Honestly, I thought your '''vaginal gatherings '''were the '''timid penis of a coy '''first date." was bleeped a lot, "...poorly-cleaned butt'hole." was bleeped, same with "What the fuck '''is goin' on with my life?" and "It's '''grazing your hairs." Valentine's Day in Quahog: '''"None of your '''fucking '''business!" was bleeped, as with "I drove 900 '''fucking '''miles..." '''Chris Cross: '''Bleeps a plenty: "...haven't wanted to '''shit '''in it.", "Some hardcore '''shit, right?", "...kinda fucks up 'Anne Frank's house..." and "So you're just a big, '''fucking '''liar?" Also, Adam West's junk was blurred. '''Call Girl: '"'''Jesus, Quagmire..." bleeped, as with "Suck my cock, mother'fucker'!" and both "Eight fucking 'hours later..." NOTE: The scene where Stewie swears on television was replaced with a scene with the Stewman Group on the original airing. '''Turban Cowboy: '"That calmed you down, yo'u fucking h'orse." and "Oh '''fuck! '''The '''cock-sucking ground!" were bleeped. NOTES: On the original airing, 'fucking' was bleeped properly but in reruns, the 'u' of 'you' and 'h' or 'horse' were bleeped too for an unknown reason. On the original airing as well, 'the' was accidentally bleeped: "Oh, fuck! The cock-sucking '''ground." As you can see, '-sucking' was bleeped too. '''12 and a Half Angry Men: '''Only a audio change here: "Yo, '''motherfucker..." edited to "Yo, middle finger..." (no edits for Bigfat) Total Recall: '''"Happy '''fucking '''birthday Mikey!" and "...help '''stuff me '''in." were bleeped. (SUBTITLES SAY: "Happy BLEEP! birthday Mikey!" and "...help BLEEP! me in.") '''Save the Clam: '''Just a bleep for Quagmire: "We're '''fucked." (SUBTITLES SAY: "We're BLEEP! ed.") Farmer Guy: '''A bleep for Peter: "Channing Tatum, something, something, '''bullshit." And one for Stewie: "No fucking '''way someone's a doctor here." '''Roads to Vegas: '''A bleep for Stewie: "Don't look at us, you '''fucking '''pig!" And another: "I just remembered my husband is a total '''chickenshit!" No Country Club for Old Men: '''"Just don't '''fuckin' '''say anything, okay?" is slightly cut. Another bleep: "You piece of '''shit." Another dialogue edit, but not a bleep this time: "Who the fuck are you?" to "Who the hell is this douche?"